thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Good Morning". Plot (In space, a spaceship is flying to the moon as the spaceship land on the ground. The spaceman is a fox as he got out of the spaceship to look for a place to mark the flag somewhere.) *Fox Spaceman: Okay, now we are at the moon. Look how beautiful this place is. This make me want to go and eat the biggest cheese on the planet with a lot of holes. Now moving on to the rock ground. (The fox spaceman walk to the moon to find a place to put the flag on the ground) *Fox Spaceman: It seems that there is a place to place that flag somewhere. Ah ha, bingo! There it is. *place the flag on the moon* And this is how a mission is done. (Suddenly, a big worm monster pop out of the moon, turning out to be a worm planet) *Fox Spaceman: Uh oh, this is not the type of moon i'm in. I'm in another planet! I gotta run! (The fox spaceman run as the big worm monster run to the fox spaceman with the video pausing in a black and white screen. The video was shown at a science class.) *Rat Scientist Teacher: As you may know, the NASA research team has discovered another deadly planet that look like the moon. A big looking worm ate one of the greatest members in history. Jake McCoy. He will be remembered as always for discovering such great planets like Saturn. *Professor Chi-Chi: Man, all of this spacy stuff look so cheesy that it make me want to go to the whole moon and see some deadly animal living there. *Fox Student: This guy was a legend. He went to Mars, collect rocks around the world and skate around the rings of Saturn. *Professor Chi-Chi: He's a very fast space explorer. One of a kind. *Fox Student: I'm gonna miss him. *Professor Chi-Chi: Me too. This guy was a great mystery to all of us. *Fox Student: I loved this guy. He was even better than that infamous supervillain Brutox. *Professor Chi-Chi: Brutox will never learn. He never ever change at all. *Fox Student: That what we're talking about. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh boy. *Fox Student: Everything will never be the same without Jake McCoy. *Professor Chi-Chi: One day, i will be like him. And all of that matter, i will build a rocket to go to the moon. YEARS LATER (In the present day, two years following the events of Brutox's wrath, Professor Chi-Chi wake up in his lab to get his laptop going) *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay, it's time to get some lab business going. I better be checking on my laptop. (At Pat and Stan's house, Pat and Stan wake up on a quite morning day on the bed) *Pat: *yawns* Good morning Stan. *Stan: Ah, the sun is up. Look like we have another day of peace and quiet. *Pat: Let's go have some breakfast. *Stan: You bet. (At the kitchen, Pat prepare some eggs as Stan cook up some french toast) *Stan: Ah, who needed a little cinnamon on the toast. *Pat: No hot peppers needed. *Stan: Ah ha. No trick this time. *Pat: Good for you. I'll making myself some eggs. *Stan: Ooh, are they fried? Scrambled? Gooey? *Pat: I'm making them scrambled. *Stan: *squeeze the towel* Grrrrrrr, better scrambled them up. *Pat: That's the big voice! *Stan: I am strong like a hyena! *Pat: Looking good over there. *Stan: Are the eggs ready? *Pat: Yeah. They should be ready by now. *Stan: Uh huh. This smells good. *Pat: Time for the plates. (Pat and Stan are done cooking breakfast as they eat to eat the eggs, waffles and bread at the counter) *Pat: *eat the eggs* Mmm, yummy. *Stan: Good old waffles, the syrup taste better with this. *Pat: I thought butter taste better with pancakes. *Stan: It only depends. Not everything can taste better with something. *Pat: That's fine by me. I'm just going to eat my eggs for now. *Stan: You think salt is your friend? *Pat: No. Not at all. *Stan: No more questions and let's get our body full with food. *Pat: Okay. Just take your time and eat. *Stan: Whatever. (At Emily's house, Emily prepare some homemade muffins in the oven) *Emily: Ah man, these muffins will be round and golden in a minute. I can't wait to vour on these. (Stuart is at his van house, cooking up some fish) *Stuart: Ah, fish of the day. I better cook these up for breakfast. Who cares if you eat fish in the middle of breakfast. (At Stephanie's house, Stephanie is paining a picture of a mountain) *Stephanie: Ah, things are going good. This mountain is about ready for display. (Lili is planting the carrots in her garden as the little bunnies play around with the carrots) *Lili: Kids, don't go too far with those carrots. Momo, stop that. These carrots are just planted and ready to be filled with water. *pour the water to the carrots* Ah, they will grow as soon as possible. (Pat and Stan are finished eating their breakfast) *Pat: Man, now i am stuffed with food. *Stan: This is pretty tasty. I love it. *Pat: I feel like i'm ready to start the day. *Stan: Good day to you. *Pat: I'm just getting started. *Stan: Let's clean those dishes up. *Pat: Yeah. Every time we eat, we clean up afterwards. *Stan: That's correct. Let's clean up. *Pat: Okay Stan. I guess our break here is done. *Stan: But we haven't started our break. We just started the day. *Pat: I wanna go check on Professor Chi-Chi. But let's do some plate cleaning. *Stan: Fine. No problem at all. *Pat: Gotta get the soap. *Stan: And some sponge. *Pat: Just add some water to it. *Stan: I know what to do Pat. *Pat: Are you mad? Or not. *Stan: Ha ha, very funny Pat. *Pat: I'm being just like a comedian. *Stan: Come on now, just clean the plates. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi is checking on the news in his laptop) *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, news. I alway wanted to check the current events on those stories. What a snoozer. *Stuart: *knock on the door* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: Who is it? *Stuart: It's me Stuart. Can i come in? *Professor Chi-Chi: Sure. Come in. *Stuart: *enter the lab* Hey Chi-Chi. Looking good for a single morning. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hello my friend. It seem that you're in a good start. How are you doing? *Stuart: Looking fine. I just wanna to see that laptop of yours. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh, i didn't make it. I bought it last year since my old one broke down from that virus of mine i just invented to track down the villains' computers. *Stuart: Oh my, i hate viruses. I remember having one back in 2005 and my good old computer broke down because of this. *Professor Chi-Chi: So it has been 10 years since the virus broke your computer. *Stuart: Yeah. We're in 2015 and it's the tenth anniversary that my old computer earned a single virus. Gosh, i hate it when that happens. *Professor Chi-Chi: That does it. Viruses must go. *Stuart: Uh huh, they suck. *Professor Chi-Chi: Anyways, my dimensional cube is still here and what do you expect is some new inventions that will expand the lifeform of space and time. *Stuart: Wow. *Professor Chi-Chi: Why? It's just my latest invention. *Stuart: Well i like it. It look really cool. *Professor Chi-Chi: Don't be too sassy about it. *Staurt: Whatever you say Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: This is the map of the Solar System. We live on a nice planet called Earth. *Stuart: Aww, what a cute little planet we are in. *Professor Chi-Chi: Just the way you are. *Stuart: Oh lord. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters